The Central Universe
by humenwrecker
Summary: A new ancient enemy has risen. One that threatens every being of every universe. A team of Beast Boy's must assemble to take this new evil that is taking Beast Boy's from all universes to make a new army that will help him succeed. Can the Beast Boy's and there family and friends help them or will the Destructanites, Engamorphs and a Beast Boy that is deceived get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the comics that relate to the Teen Titans. I just thought it would be fun to add the ones from the comics.

This is the sequel to my last story Father and Daughter, so those of you who have not read it don't worry I tried to explain as much as I could in this one about it, but I would recommend reading.

Chapter 1: I cannot tell a lie

In a doom white room, light filled it through the roof on the people that sat below it. A half circle white stone table, sat beings that were hundreds of feet tall. Before them an Angel of full white armor stood before them. A sword strapped to his left side and a pair of angelic wings covered in armor as well. His helmet held a small glowing white orb on top, front and back of it; his also had a white visor so he could see well. A white circle was in the center of his chest producing light from it.

The being who sat in the middle of the circle was a white man with a long white beard and hair. His eye color was also white and he wore a white robe. On the center of his robe was also a white circle producing light as well. He raised a sword that brightens the room even more with its glow. The swords blade was a brilliantly white and shiny. The hilt and bottom of the handle of it had a lion's head. A white tree branch seemed to swirl around the handle and went to the other lion's heads. It was majestic sight to see that the entire room fell silent as the man placed it on the table and looked at the angel that stood before them. He smiled at him with his eyes showing much joy of seeing him. Placing his hands on the table he then turned to the beings around him and spoke.

"White Angel," he said with a heavenly and fatherly voice, "You claim that you have seen the Chaos Sword destroyed meaning that it was a copy of the original. This Council can only assume that the Destructanites were just toying with an Outer Universe's future that would have never happened when the present beings reached that time. This Council does however fine great concern in Destructis and his Destructanites but not on a major level."

The Angel moved forward a few steps before taking off his helmet to show his face. His skin was green, along with his eyes and hair. He looked around at the Council members as some of their eyebrows raised in confusion. Clearing his throat the angel spoke. "Council members of Central," he said with authority and bravery in his voice, "I can tell you what I saw over and over again, but can we at least take the possibility that maybe, just maybe that Oblivion has risen again?"

A white man with brown hair and yellow eyes that sat at the right of the man in the center wearing the same cloths raised at the angels words with a look of irritation on his face. "White Angel Garfield," he said trying to keep his voice under control but seemed to show that he had a hard time doing so, "Are you saying that we, the members of the Central Council, Guardians of all the Universes should go looking for Oblivion on a slight chance that he has even raisin? Are you out of your mind?"

Garfield shook his head and stared back at the great being, "Not at all, oh great Zaar'ac, it's just that I think as the leader of the Central's army, that I should investigate what the Destructanites are doing."

A black women that sat by Zaar'ac stood up as well and looked at the Council around her. She had long black flowing hair and blue eyes as well. She like everybody else in the Council wore the white robe. "I think that we should take precautions on this matter," she said smiling at Garfield, "And that we should investigate this issue."

Zaar'ac head turned red and the light that came from the roof, now faded as storm clouds appeared outside. He turned his body towards her and balled his fists, lighting struck outside as his angered boiled. "You are not seriously considering this are you Celestra or are you?" his voiced carried anger with every word. His form began to glow as he was about to enter his true form. But before he could the man that sat at the center stood up and touched Zaar'ac's right shoulder.

"Control yourself Zaar'ac," his voice was calm but commanding, "Do not allow to make a fool of yourself over a simple comment."

Zaar'ac calmed down a bit and the glowing stopped. Letting out a sigh he and the rest of the Council sat back down, but still he carried anger. A man with tan skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes looked toward Garfield. He also smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. "It's good to seek caution then no caution at all," he said as he stood and walked over to Garfield. His form shrink down to the size of Garfield as he stood before him, "You have made me very proud Garfield when you assumed my role as the leader of Central's army, I'm going to tell you that my second in command and the army were very grateful as well when you took the role as leader. You lifted a great burden from my shoulders when I was both the leader and a Council member, I thank you tremendously and believe what you said to be true." He said this as he returned to his towering height and went back to his seat.

"Only you Michael would believe a ludicrous story as that," Zaar'ac snorted, "You, Celestra and even our great leader of the Council Protectmus." He said sending a glare towards his leader who sat at the middle of the table.

Protectmus only kept on looking at Garfield ignoring Zaar'ac's attempt to scold him in front of the Council. Zaar'ac just grunted in his failed attempt to his leader and looked back at Garfield. "You will deny any of your ideas that Oblivion has risen or you will be demoted for it," Zaar'ac said, "We don't need our army's going off on a pointless search."

Michael and Celestra were about to protest, but when Protectmus stood up the whole room fell silent. Zaar'ac knew he had hit a nerve and that the rest of the Council will agree with his decision, even with their leader denying it, he was still outmatched by numbers. Zaar'ac smiled and stood up as well.

"I can only say that Garfield will make the right choice," Protectmus said as he sat back down in his chair.

Garfield looked at Protectmus and sighed knowing what he must do. He looked at Zaar'ac and said five words. "I do not deny it."

Zaar'ac smile grew bigger as he looked about the Council. "All those who oppose Garfield's demotion raise your hand," seven hands rose, Protectmus, Michael and Celestra stood up as they rose theirs, "And all those who agree in the demotion." Eight hands rose, but some of them seemed reluctant to do so.

"Very well then," Zaar'ac said as he lifted his right palm, that started to glow white, "Then by the power of the Central Universe Council, you Garfield Mark Logan, are demoted and made second in command of the Central army."

The three white orbs on the helmet that sat by Garfield vanished and so did the armor plating on his wings. Some Council members, even the ones who voted his demotion, shed tears. Protectmus kept a plain look on his face as he lifted back up the marvelous sword and pointed it towards the roof. "This meeting is now over."  
All the Council members got up and began to leave the room; some went to normal size as others stayed in their giant forms as they walked out the great archways. Garfield was about to leave when he picked up his helmet but was stopped when Protectmus walked over to him as the height of a normal man. Protectmus was his teacher, friend and even to Garfield, he was like a father.

Garfield settled his helmet between his left arm and side. He kept a serious look on his face ever since he joined the White Angel's a few years back. Never once did he show any other emotion and kept his emotions under controlled. His troops admired him for that and were very loyal to their leader.

"I cannot tell a lie." He said.

"Even when others deny," Protectmus said.

"My heart, mind and soul will never tainted by its foul scent."

"Even when others fall to the darkness that descends."

"My sword and shield are the tools to defend myself."

"They are the tools that protect our own self and others."

"Never shall the wickedness of lies corrupt my soul."

"The Almighty gave us the power to defend our spirit."

"I cannot tell a lie."

"I shall not lie."

Garfield shed a tear from his right eye, when he remembered when Protectmus gave him the oath of the White Angel. Protectmus embraced Garfield in a hug and held him there for a long time; this was a hug that a proud father would give his son.

"Garfield," Protectmus said as he ended the hug, "You are right to not deny that Oblivion has risen and I am so proud of your courage when you looked at Zaar'ac and told him in the eyes that you would not deny it."

"Thank you fath…" Garfield stopped himself before he could say it, but Protectmus smiled at him and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's okay Garfield," he said in a fatherly voice, "You may call me father if I can call you my son."

Garfield nodded and spoke as Protectmus removed his hand from his shoulder. "Father, I know that I have been demoted to second in command, but I would like to request if I can continue my search of Oblivion?"

Protectmus shook his head as he pulled out his sword from his left side. "You must first though give up being second in command and become something greater."

Garfield looked confused at this answer as Michael and Celestra walked and stood by Protectmus, in their normal size. "First though we need some witnesses," he motioned for Garfield to put one knee down and kneel before him, as he did so Protectmus touched his right shoulder with the point of the sword and spoke, "Garfield Mark Logan, I remove you from the post as second in command of the Central army and call you upon a higher calling. From this day forth you shall be known as a Light Angel and search out Oblivion and defeat him. Garfield Mark Logan, you are the only Light Angel." After finishing those words Garfield began to glow brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with brilliant white light. The roofs windows burst as a pillar of white light came down and shun upon Garfield.

Once the light died down, Garfield's armor was still white but different now, it gave off a glow. His breast plate now had three white circles that formed a triangle on his abs. Three white lines connected them and seemed to pulsate. His wings top part was only covered in armor.

Garfield stretched out his wings and looked down at his helmet, it though was not the full helmet that he wore but was now just a white helm that would show the front part of his face. It had a bright white line that came up and over the top of the helm. Protectmus then handed Garfield the sword which he held, earning a surprised look from Garfield.

"The Central Sword." He held it with his right hand.

"Use it well Garfield," Protectmus said.

Putting his helm on Garfield stood up and for once in the last few years and gave a small smile. "I won't let you down," he said as a white and green portal opened up behind him. He walked into it as it started to close. He crossed through it and ended up in a city that seemed to be at partly destroyed.

"Hmmm," he said as he looked around, "I just commanded the portal to take me were the most Destructanite occurrences appeared to be happening, but what Outer Universe did I end up in."

As if on cue he saw a battle was taking place on a street. Three people seemed to be fighting against some other people and a big red demon. "Trigon," Garfield said as he held his new sword to his right, "But where are the Destructanites?"

Somewhere else in Manhattan a black portal opened up at the command of a horrifying creature. The creature that flew out was 50 feet tall and had two legs, a muscular black scaly body, arms that held five red pointed claws and going up and down his arms were red tattoos of fire swirling around them. He also had red lines, like veins, going out through his body, except his arms that just had the fire tattoos. His head was long and narrow and resembled that of some type of dragons head, instead though he had two red horns coming out of his head and formed a "U" shape. Two dragon like wings came out of his back and had red veins going out through them. His tail was long and held a row of red spikes that went from the tip to the back of his head.

His name was Destructis, leader of the Destructanites who served Oblivion. Giving out a roar, a whole swarm of giant black scaly red eyed wasp eagle creatures came swarming out of the portal. Holding black scaly red eyed werewolf creatures with arms that were black blades that were in their talons. Dropping them like bombs the 9 foot tall werewolf creatures began their search of the city as the wasp eagles searched the skies for their target.

"Why is this Beastboy so hard to find then the others that we have caught?" Destructis said to himself, "I wonder how this one has been so elusive?"

Back at the battle with Trigon, a girl wearing a blue and white suit with feathers was splitting her soul self into many as she tried to free the other people who were under her father's control. Protecting her was a red monkey who held on to a young man in a red and black suit wearing a black cape. He had a mask on and was dodging one of his controlled teammate's attacks. The red monkey turned his head toward the girl and began to shout. "Yo Raven you think you can hurry it up here!" he yelled.

Raven grunted trying to concentrate on her soul self. "Ya Beastboy, if you can keep them off of me for a little bit!" she yelled back.

"What do you think me and Red Robin have been doing for the last few minutes!" he yelled as he turned into young man and stood by Red Robin. His skin, hair and eyes were red and his suit was white with black on his sides, he was bare foot and his hands finger nails and toe nails turned into claws, "Could use a little bit more help here!"

"Maybeeeee I could be of assitantssssss," a voice said in the wind.

"Huh who was that?" Beastboy said as he turned his head left and right.

"Who was what Beastboy?" Red Robin said as he got into a fighting stance to fight his team that was being mind controlled by Trigon.

Just then a black and red portal opened up to the left of the battle, all heads turned to look as a black skeleton the size of a city lamp post came riding out on a two headed black scaly red eyed horse. The skeletons eyes burned with fire as he pulled out red scimitar with a black handle with his right hand and held a black round shield with his left.

He galloped right towards Beastboy and smiled a way a skeleton would, "Your mine young man!" he said as rode towards him.

"What's this?!" Trigon said, "Do not interfere with my battle, slaves attack him!"

A girl known as Wonder Girl and a boy known as Superboy flew towards the skeleton. The skeleton raised his scimitar ready to strike at these teens as he approached Beastboy. When they got close enough he brought it down to end them, but right before he could a flash of metal and sparks flew as another sword connected with his. Everyone gasped and Wonder Girl and Superboy stopped their attack as an angel about the same size of the skeleton had glowing white armor. His sword was connected with the skeleton who was shocked to see the angel. Garfield stood between him and Beastboy, he saw the skeleton come out of the portal and grew in size along with his sword and rushed into battle.

"Who are you?!" the skeleton ordered his horse to back up a good distance, "Wait I know you, you're one of the versions of Beastboy who became the leader of the Central army's, but something's different about you, you don't appear to be wearing normal White Angel armor and your holding the…Central Sword!"

"Your right I'm different than the rest, but I'm no longer the leader of the Central Army, instead I'm a Light Angel now SkullSplinter," Garfield said as he rushed at the skeleton raising his sword to attack, "Now you and every other Destructanite shall feel the power of the Central Sword!"

SkullSplinter raised his shield to defend himself, but it was in vain. The Central Sword cut clean through the shield splitting it in half. SkullSplinter screamed in pain as his hand that was holding the shield split in two. He slashed his scimitar at Light Angel, but with another swipe of the Central Sword the blade broke in two.

"Arrrggghhh!" SkullSplinter ordered his horse to retreat around the block, soon though howls could be heard then a deafening roar exploded.

"Were going to need your friends," Garfield yelled as the Central Sword grew bright and broke Trigon's control over the other teens, they all groaned, as Trigon's mouth was opened and two of his eyes were twitching. "It's Destructis! Take cover!" he covered Beastboy and Raven (Who had all of her soul selves back in her) in his wings as Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy and the rest of the team looked for places to take cover as the roar intensified. Trigon looked up to see a giant Black Dragon with red tattoos on him fly over to them.

"YOU AGAIN!" he roared, "HOW MANY VERSIONS OF YOU MUST I DEFEAT!" Destructis roared as he let a furry of black fire balls towards Trigon, completely ignoring Garfield or the other people. Trigon roared in pain as he was hit by the fire balls and disappeared in a heap of flames. Circling back around Destructis let loose more fire balls that were aimed towards Garfield. They reflected off of his armor and even the parts of his wings that weren't covered reflected them as the glow from the armor protected him. Letting out another roar Destructis came back around and flew over the street, letting out a black fire as he went over it. His horns then started to glow redder as a small sphere appeared in between them. Roaring again he shot the sphere of energy towards the black fire covered street and watched as it blew up several cars.

Seeing though that the angel was still uninfected by his attacks he roared in rage and his tattoos began to glow brighter. His horns turned black as another ball of energy formed, this one however was red and black. He shot a beam of black and red energy at the surrounding buildings and continued to do so until they were too weak to hold themselves up. Falling on the street, they sent up a huge dust cloud, which was quickly blown away by Destructis's giant wings. Garfield still stood there with his wings still covering Beastboy and Raven. They sat in a perfect circle that was surrounded by the rubble.

"Hmmm, a Light Angel," he said as he landed a few yards away from Garfield, "But not just any Light Angel, a version of Beastboy who was picked personally by Protectmus himself, how interesting. If you haven't already figured this out Garfield of why I am here, it is to capture this Universes Beastboy and add him to Oblivion's army of Beastboy's."

"I knew that was his plan," Garfield said as he removed his wings with Beastboy and Raven hiding behind his left leg, "I had good idea from the start that was his motive."

"Brilliant then I don't have to go over the other details," Destructis said as he was joined by a pack of nine werewolf like creatures and two wasp eagles that hovered over him, "But no matter what you tell the Council about me convincing that, yes he has risen again, they still won't believe you and you know why, it's because they are scared to admit it."

Garfield was soon joined by the rest of the teens and they all survived Destructis's fury. Apparently there was a subway tunnel that they all went too to be safe in. Looking back at Destructis he grinned. "Well this one will not be controlled by Oblivion." His sword glowed and with a flash of white light they all were gone.

Destructis only laughed at this and turned to face his troops, "It doesn't matter soon we have them and every other Beastboy. Prepare the troops, were heading home to seek are next Beastboy recruit. Warcry and VenomClaw are preparing to get one who just got done with defeating a few villains who called themselves the Legion of Doom." He opened up a black portal and walked through it with his army.

In a barren waste land, the sun was up in a cloudy sky as the wind blew the sand from the lifeless planet. Tall structures that were once buildings were worn down and collapsing on themselves from the damage they had. A flash of white light appeared on a worn road as Garfield and the others stood when the light died down. Beastboy blinked for a second trying to get his eyes adjusted to the new area.

Garfield reverted back to his normal height and began to walk down the road. Everyone was in shock as what they had just witnessed moments ago and how they now stood in a place that had no sign of life. Wonder Girl was the first one to make a move and made her way to catch up to Garfield, the others did the same as they too wanted answers. Wonder Girl however flew right over Garfield and stood in his path with her arms out wide.

"Wait a minute here green version of Beastboy," she said as the others came to her side, "What on Earth was that back there and how was that dragon thing able to defeat Trigon so easily when we couldn't?"

Garfield kept on walking even though his path was blocked off, he flew up for a little bit and landed behind them. "All your answers will be answered shortly but we must go, it is not safe to be out here at night," he said as the others were now rushing towards him.

He sensed the advance and quickly flapped his wings behind him, earning some thuds and "Ouch" from the others as they went to the ground. "If you really think you can sneak up on me you should think twice before you try again." he kept on walking when he heard a yell from behind him. Grabbing Superboy's fist in his hand he held him there with very little force applied. Superboy had a surprised look on his face as he was tossed back into the others.

"If you continue to be a nascence then I have to be forced to carry you all to our intended location," he said as he resumed walking, "And you should know that I can do that because I am Beastboy's alternate."

He heard some grumbling as the others started to follow him, but at a good distance so they could try and figure what their next move will be. An energetic young man though, that was named Kid Flash ran up beside him and gave him a raised eye brow with a questioning look.

"So a… what happened here and where are we?" he asked.

"This is another Earth in a different Universe," Garfield replied as his eyes moved to look at the short young man who seemed to only come up to his shoulders, "This one however is my home and war raged on it causing all of this, however it was the only war to not have a single death, I'll explain later." he motioned to the area around them with his left hand.

"Oh," was all Kid Flash could say.

Walking for about an hour Kid Flash remained at Garfield's side sweating up a storm, the others behind them were as well. Beastboy though changed his form into his more beastly self, he still kinda of looked like human it was just that he stood and the balls of his feet and appeared to be bigger, the top part of his suit was gone and the bottom were now shorts, showing his muscular red body, and his nails were now long claws. The girls of the group tried to resist looking at him, but occasionally toke a quick glance at his muscles before he noticed.

Wonder Girl seemed to have enough of the unbearable heat and spoke up, "Hey how much further is it," she yelled, "The heat is sapping our strength here!"

"We still have a long ways to go," Garfield replied, "I wouldn't recommend flying here, the wind currents will just push you down."

"Thanks for the advice," Beastboy said quickening his pace a little bit more, "But I think we can make better time if me and you changed into something that can carry the others." With that said Beastboy turned into a giant four legged lizard with a long wide snout that showed his long white teeth. The others around him stepped back as he let out a roar and looked at Garfield. Garfield turned around and scratched his chin, nodding, he too changed into the same creature except his form was green and his armor fitted to his new form. "Gorgonopisid's are great in the heat and have incredible endurance," Garfield said as he picked up Kid Flash and swung him over on his back. Beastboy did the same with the others and soon everyone was on board. Raven sat on the front of Beastboy, while Wonder Girl sat further on the back with Superboy on the end. Red Robin, Kid Flash, a girl with black skin named Solstice and some guy with a mask named Bunker sat on Garfield, with his armor they found it easy to ride.

The both of them toke off running side by side each other. Beastboy seemed to be taking this as a race sped up; he heard a yell and felt Superboy hanging on his tail. "You think you can slow down!" he yelled at Beastboy.

"No way man," Beastboy yelled back, "This is way too much fun! Yo other version of me let's have a race to see who can get there faster!"

Garfield kept up a steady pace behind Beastboy and showed no emotion as he talked, "No, I think that our main objective should be to get the place that we are going to and that place is called SafeHaven."

"Oh come on big guy," Kid Flash said as he patted his armor back, "Have a little bit of fun will ya."

Garfield gave them no response for a long time, which they all assumed now he was giving them the silent treatment. Not too long though they were out the barren waste lands that held nothing. (They were out of the ruined city a few hours ago), entered in a desolate waste land and then came into a valley.

Off in the distance a tall white tower with a flat circular top came into view. They all gasped except for Garfield as they approached the tall tower. Two huge doors were before them reflecting the sun's rays at them. Garfield walked up to the doors as they began to open. They entered the huge room that looked like an army bas hanger. The group dismounted the two Changelings and once they were off the two reverted back to human form.

Garfield began to walk to a far door on the right of the empty room. He did this to try and trick the person that lied in wait that he sensed upon coming into the room. With lighting fast reflex's he brought out his normal Angel sword out of its sheath on his back that was there ever since the Central sword was on his right hip now and struck another sword that was shorter than his. The wielder of the sword was a young woman with a half orange mask being on the right were her eye showed and half black mask on the other side with no eye hole on the bandana mask. She wore orange and black armor and had black boots and gloves. Her white hair came to her middle back area.

She grunted and did a back flip, landing on the far right side of him. Beastboy and the others watched as the two dealt blows to one another as they tried to gain momentum on the other. Garfield parried a slash to his chest and sent a downward arc that was coming for the woman's head. She tried to block the move but seemed to fall as her opponent was far stronger then her and made the flat of her blade hit her on the forehead. Stumbling back her feet were then kicked out from under her as her opponent now stood over her with his swords tip pointed at her chin. She frowned as she looked up at him.

"That wasn't fair," she said rubbing her forehead, "You knocked the flat part of my blade into my forehead."

"Nothing is fair Rose," Garfield said as he toke her hand into his to help her up, "But you have improved while I been gone, but your still making a few mistakes here and there."

"Hey how about I get recruited by some all powerful beings and then will see who's on the ground next time." She said as she stood up.

"When that time comes I'll just intensify my training." Garfield said in a plain voice, not showing any sigh of emotion.

Rose smiled as she took off her mask to reveal her eye patch that was over her left eye. "It's nice to see you too Gar, or should I say the king of all seriousness and doesn't show any emotion."

Garfield kept his normal face as he turned to look at the shocked expressions of the others. Shaking his head he then turned back to door and started to walk towards. Rose smirked, then looked at the team of young heroes and raised an eyebrow. "An Alternate version of Gar is red? Well that certainly has made my day." She said as she walked up to the group.

"Wait," Beastboy said as he put up his hands to stop her, "How did you know I was an alternate?"

Rose just smirked again, "When you live with that guy," she pointed a thumb behind indicating to Garfield, "You can pretty much tell when there are alternates around. Shame though, I don't see one of me, but man," she waved a hand in front of her face trying to wave away the air that was around her, "You guys need a shower, you smell worst then Cyborgs cooking." She turned around and led them to the showers and said that she'll go get some cloths for them and try to find Garfield for some answers of why they are here.

After the team showered and dressed up in new cloths while their suits were being washed, an orange women with fiery red hair, green eyes, wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans and was bare foot lead them to the kitchen. They were then greeted by a metal man whose armor was blue and half of his face was still human wearing a white apron saying "Kiss the toaster". They immediately figured out this was Cyborg and prepared for the food to smell awful, but it appeared that Rose was just kidding about his food as she walked in with a black sleeveless shirt and black pants, she was also bare foot.

Another woman came in, but the group gasped at what they saw except for Cyborg, Rose and the orange women. She wore a green shirt with blue shorts, bare foot as well, her hair was a dark purple that came down to her lower back and her eyes were a light shade of purple. Her skin was slightly grey but not much, she also had a red gem stone on her fore head. She sat down right next to Rose at the circular table as Rose looked at all of them. "Raven meet the alternates, alternates meet Raven, Raven meet your alternate self," she stuck out her left index finger at the Raven.

The Raven that sat by Rose merely shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing new and started a conversation with the orange women. They soon though stopped as the heard the heavy sound of metal footsteps coming down the hallway. Cyborg's red robotic eye flashed as his face turned red. "You either take off that armor before you come in here or you'll be cleaning the floors of the kitchen."

Hearing a sigh a flash of white light came from the hall as Garfield walked without his wings and in wearing a white t shirt, white shorts and was bare foot. He walked over to them at the table and sat down on the right side of his Raven. Raven smiled as he sat down and kissed him lightly on the lips before going back to her conversation with the orange women. The alternate Beastboy and his Raven both blushed as they saw the two kiss each other, ironically they were also sitting by each other at the table.

Rose now took her chance and sat up straight leaning her chair back and putting her feet on the table, earning a glare from Cyborg. "So all powerful Gar, mind explaining to us why these guys are here?" she asked as she ignored Cyborg's glare.

Raven and the orange women stopped talking as Garfield put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, bringing them mere inches from his face. "The reason of why I brought them here is so that they could be safe and especially my alternate self," he said as he closed his eyes, "Today has been an interesting day, so if you will save all your comments to the end that will be much appreciated."

They all nodded as he opened his eyes back up and a serious look crossed his face, "I will tell you everything, even things you might not have asked but will ask later on in the future," he said as he brought his hands down to the table, "First off the beings you have just witnessed today are called Destructanites, they come from a Universe called Central were beings with enormous amount of power dwell. These beings however have no other version of themselves, which means they don't have alternates, future or past selves. They exist in the present and the present only, time is an illusion to them and they can simply bend it. These beings were given the duty by the Almighty to protect and keep the Outer Universes safe from harm. But one of them defied this and his name was Oblivion. Oblivion thought that these Outer beings should be ruled over to protect them; this caused him to go to war with the Central beings with his army of Destructanites and Engamorphs." He waited for a second for all of this to settle for the alternates since his family and friends had already heard about this.

"Oblivion though was defeated and imprisoned. The Council thought that he would never rise again for a long time but until recently there have been multiple signs of his rising." This got everyone's attention as Cyborg walked over and sat by Rose to listen to what his friend that was a brother to him had to say. "Destructis, king of the Destructanites, visited a Beastboy of another universes future and toyed with his future self. The Council thought that this wasn't a big deal since this would not have come to pass, but what Destructis did to the our future alternate self," he looked at the alternate Beastboy with a serious look, "Was outstanding, he transformed him into a creature known as Typhon and attempted to destroy his world. But the alternate future self's daughter saved him and they along with his wife Raven and her mother defeated Destructis and destroyed his plans. That's what the Council thinks but I know what was really going on. Destructis was leading them off his trail as his master Oblivion made his real plan known. One of the Council members Zaar'ac tried and make me deny that Oblivion has risen, but I refused to do so and as punishment I was removed from the leader of the Central Army." this earned a growl from Raven, Rose, the orange woman and Cyborg, "But right after the meeting my master Protectmus came to me and made me a Light Angel and gave me the Central sword. I then went to the universe that had the most Destructanite activity and I was brought to yours." He stood up from his chair and rested his hands on the table looking at each and every one of them seeing if they had answers.

The alternate Raven looked towards her Beastboy and back at the one that was looking at her. "What was Destructis talking about when he and his master were building an army of Beastboy's?"

Garfield sat back down and bowed his head slightly, "Because of all my versions of myself powers are so incredible that they are still being further investigated by me and my other versions of myself, we are being taken by Oblivion and corrupted to serve him. He intends to use us to make his new army and transform us into the most powerful creatures ever to be known."


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review!

Chapter 2: A brother against a brother

In a dark chamber, a series of images showing many different universes was on display as a huge black scaly red eyed bat standing 38 feet tall, with long tentacle like arms with three black claws on them stood watching and directing different groups of Destructanite's and Engamorph's to the universes in search of Beastboy's. He snarled as he received a message from Warcry and VenomClaw saying that they were stopped by some White Angel's and are being questioned on a world in Central.

"Those two are such morons," he said to himself, "They better tell a convincing story or else I have to send a whole army to get them."

"That won't be required Skyterror," Destructis said as he walked in, "Those two will figure out how to get themselves out, why'll I will go fetch something for our plans to keep a certain Light Angel occupied."

Skyterror turned to face his master and raised a scaly eyebrow. "I saw him on the screen when you faced him," he said turning around facing the images, "Why did Oblivion want you to tell him that he has risen, won't that jeopardize our plans?"

"No it won't affect our plans," Destructis said as he walked beside Skyterror and touched one of the universes causing it to enlarge and make the others shrink, "The Council will have other things to worry about soon and half of them won't want to listen to him again."

The image of the universe that Destructis instantly zoomed in on a planet, then on a Beastboy, this one however looked different from the rest. His color was a dark green and his body wasn't human. He looked like a humanoid dragon type of creature who had no cloths on because they weren't needed dew to his scaly skin. He stood on the balls of his feet were five white claws were, his arms were big and his hands held five long white claws as well. Dragon wings came out his back and behind him his long tail flicked back and forth. The only thing that was human was his face, which was all scaly. He had no hair; it was just a mess of spikes that came out. He looked like he was on the run and was just taking a break trying to catch his breath.

They could hear him breath as he started to lift his head back up and speak to himself. "They call me a monster," he said as tears fell from his eyes, "They hunted me down for a year now, should I just give up or should I keep running? I did not attack the WatchTower, it was DeathStroke. He is the one blame, I was set up, but they wouldn't believe me. They thought my powers have finally taken over me and they treat me like a monster. Even Raven treats me like a monster. Is that all I am!"

"No, just another weapon" Skyterror said as he brought his right hand to his chin, "Collecting these Beastboy's has been interesting Destructis, but this one actually makes me feel bad for him."

"That is exactly why we are going to use him and not one of the ones that have been corrupted," Destructis said as he moved away from the image with Skyterror following him, "It will be perfect, the White Angel won't know what to do when he faces him, because he won't be corrupted. Instead he will have to fight an enraged version of himself."

"A brother against a brother," Skyterror said as a black portal opened, "Good idea."

"I'll be back soon with are new recruit," Destructis said as he passed through the portal, "Oh and make sure that Warcry and VenomClaw don't do anything stupid." With that the portal closed and leaved Skyterror alone to do his work.

**In the woods of somewhere**

Beastboy stood there against the 20 foot pine, 9 foot body up against it. He has been running all day now since his wings were sore and he just had to catch his breath for a moment. But all of that ended as weighted net was dropped on him from the tree, forcing him on his knees.

He let out a cry as an electric stick was jabbed into his right side. Clenching the wound he looked at Nightwing as he backed away from Beastboy as he shredded through the net. Beastboy walked towards Nightwing baring his fangs and flexing his muscles.

"Just leave me alone!" he roared.

"I don't think so freak," said Wonder Women as she landed behind him.

She was soon joined by the rest of the League and Titans as they surrounded Beastboy. Beastboy turned around looking at all of them while snarling. "Why do you continue to chase me," he roared, "All I won't is to be left alone!"

"You'll be left alone alright," Green Arrow said notching an arrow on his bow, "Behind bars."

Beastboy started to go backwards as tears began to fall down his face. He was angry and sad at them all. He was to the edge of a cliff and some of the heroes that could fly were behind him. He was trapped and had no way of escaping. Four heroes walked towards him, all of which he knew. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing. If they were the ones that will capture him, he would not let them without telling them over and over again that he did not do it. But before he could Nightwing brought out his bo staff and pointed towards him.

"No more running traitor," he said, "And no more lying, we know what you did and you need to pay the consequences for them."

Beastboy's face tightens up and he let out a growl. "How many times do I have to tell you," he roared, "I did not do it; you should know that because we are friends!"

"Were friends," they all said except for Raven who had tears streaming down her face.

That struck Beastboy hard as he was at a loss of words. Going to his knees all he could do was just stare at them, _they hate me, _he thought, "I am alone." He said out loud.

"No you are not," a deep dark voice said from everywhere.

All the heroes looked shocked and tried to figure out where it came from. Just then a black portal opened behind Beastboy as a huge figure came out and stood before him. Beastboy was in awe as he saw the creature kneel and brought his face down to be eye level with him. "You are just simply misunderstood by these beings who claim you are a monster," he said glaring at all the frightened heroes as they looked at him, "When in reality they are the ones that should be called monsters for how they treat you."

Cyborg recovered from his fear and turned both of his arms into cannons. "Yo freak how about you step aside and leave here now!"

Destructis stood to full size again and laughed. "You fool you dare challenge a Central being of someone of your power. Such nonsense needs to stop." His horns glow a bright red that hummed, after a few seconds the energy dispersed and knocked every hero to the ground unconscious. Raven though was far from unconscious as she hurried and put a black force field around her. She still though, was thrown back a few feet as her force field broke and now she was getting up to see Beastboy walking towards the portal with Destructis's left hand on his shoulder, chatting with him.

"BEASTBOY, NO!" She yelled as she ran to him, "Don't go, please don't go!"

"Why should I stay here?" he said as he turned around to face her, "You guys tried to put me in prison!"

"They wanted to Gar, not me," she said as she stood right before him with tears in her eyes, "I always believed you and I knew that you couldn't possibly do anything to hurt anyone that you love."

"Raven…" Beastboy said as he was reaching out to take her chin in his right hand.

"I love you Garfield," she continued, "I always have and always will. I don't care what you look like." She said as she stepped closer to him.

Destructis thought he was going to throw up from all this mushy, love stuff and had to put an end to it. "If you really loved him why didn't you do anything about it?"

Beastboy and Raven where mere inches away from sharing a kiss when Destructis said that, Beastboy instantly retreated and let go of Raven's chin, he looked hurt and so did she. "Ya why didn't you do anything to help me?" he asked, "My powers are out of control and you didn't help me."

Raven was hurt by his answer and was going to say something but was cut off when Destructis snarled. "Come Beastboy, we don't need this." Nodding both Beastboy and Destructis walked through the portal leaving a sad Raven behind. Once the portal closed another one opened that was white and green. An Angel that looked exactly like Beastboy wearing white armor went flying through and saw Raven standing there shocked and saw the rest of the hero's unconscious. "Darn it!" he yelled, "I'm too late."

He saw Raven backing away slightly and decided to fly over to her to explain to her what just happened. The Conversation was a long one with a lot of detail of what was going on and a lot more questions were asked then his last briefing to his other alternate self. Raven finally understood that this was an alternate Beastboy who came looking for hers to protect him. They heard groaning sounds come from the heroes and Garfield decided to take her along with the hope of maybe that she could help bring this one back. He had to figure out what Destructis wanted to do with this one.

Walking through his portal the two ended up in the kitchen of SafeHaven Tower to see everybody else around the circular table with shocked looks on their faces as the portal closed leaving a Beastboy in Angel form standing there with a Raven alternate with a blue cloak and her hood down showing how much she looked liked her alternates.

The red Beastboy looked sad and he dropped his head into his hands. His Raven rubbed his back to try to comfort him. "Let me guess," looking at them while still rubbing her Beastboy's back, "Destructis beat you to him and all you got was an alternate version of me to try and bring this one back, because you wouldn't have really bothered to bring her back here unless that wasn't the case."

The Raven that was by the Angel Beastboy glared at her alternate, "I would have still come anyways." She said through gritted teeth.

Her alternated just shrugged and started to comb her fingers through her Beastboy's hair. She enjoyed doing this and planned to explore some feelings with her Beastboy. But the other Raven that was by the Angel Beastboy did not stop there. She strolled over to her alternate and placed her hands on the table looking at her with a glare. "What makes you think that I wouldn't have come?" she said furrowing her eye brow.

"I didn't say anything about that," she said standing up to get right up in her face, "I merely just said that you would not have come if we didn't need you."

Garfield saw how this was going to be a nasty argument and so did his Raven, Garfield stood behind the Raven he just brought and his Raven stood behind the other one. They both gently toke a hold of their shoulders and calmly brought them away from each other. But the Raven that was holding on to her alternate seem to have her grip broken as her alternate wiggled out of her hands and went straight to the other one. Garfield quickly stepped between the two and stretched his left hand to stop her while keeping his other on the shoulder of the other Raven.

"That is enough," Garfield said in a powerful voice, "You two will learn to get along or you both will have to deal with me."

"Why she started it," the one said behind him.

"Oh is that so," the other said glaring at her, "Well then I guess if I started it I better finish it."

"Raven calm down," her Beastboy said standing beside her, "Were all friends and we all need to get along."

Garfield toke this as his opportunity and lead the one that was behind him to a seat that was right between the orange woman Starfire and Wonder Girl. He then walked back as the version of him and his Raven sat back down holding each other's hands as they did. Walking to the front of the table he leaned on it with his hands and looked at everybody with a calm look on his face.

"I was hoping to retrieve that Beastboy ," he said standing up straight now, "His powers are unstable right now and because of that his default form has token the shape of a half human half dragon. This is very dangerous and is also very useful to our enemy. Oblivion won't even need to corrupt this one because of the misery he has been through. He was easily turned and I think they plan to use him to interfere with my plans of gathering a group of Beastboy's and saving our brothers and sisters."

The Raven that he had just brought back was now crying in her hands as Starfire tried to reassure her that everything is alright. However his alternate Beastboy sat there with a raised eye brow and a confused look on his face.

"Wait," he said, "Did you just say sisters?"

"Yes," his alternate replied, "There are female versions of us as there are male versions of every other female in this room."

This got everyone to raise an eye brow and look at him like he had just grown an extra head. Garfield sighed and tried to remember that they haven't seen the universe's like he has and that he try to explain this the best way possible.

"You all," he pointed at all of them, "Have a version of yourselves that is the other gender in another universe."

"That's weird," Cyborg said as he rubbed his head.

"It would be weird for them to," Garfield said, "It was weird at first but then you come to realize that it's just another part of yourself. I will however be going out again to try and bring a female version of me here." He then glared at every male in the room and clenched his teeth, "She will be easy to get, but when I return you men better keep your hormones in check or you shall see a brothers wrath fall upon you."

With that a portal of white and green energy opened behind him as he passed through it. Everybody else just sat there wide eyed as he left. Rose was the first one to recover and look at the others as the portal closed.

She smile as her eye was full of amusement, "Heard that boys," she said standing up and the guys looking at her, "Keep yourself in check or Garfield won't be the only one after you. Oh so many options of what to do to you if you slip up." She rubbed her chin with her left hand as she walked to the fridge.

Cyborg ignored the threat and looked at the alternates, "Alright you alternates," he said to get all of their attentions, "Since most likely there be more Beastboy's, Raven's and other's running around here, we might as well a sign you nick names." He looked at the alternate Beastboy and grinned, "You will be known as Red Beastboy, Red Raven, Red Superboy, Red Wonder Girl, Red Kid Flash, you can still be Red Robin, Red Solstice, and Red Bunker." He said still looking at Beasboy, "Since because this Beastboy is red I just thought of calling you all that. Now for you alternate Raven. Since your Beastboy is some dragon human thing you will be known as Hybrid Raven and once we get your Beastboy back he'll be known as Hybrid Beastboy."

"Ooo you thought of that all by yourself," Rose returned with a can of soda in her hand, "I'm so proud of you Cyborg."

"Shut up Rose," he said glaring at her, "I didn't see you come up with the names."

Before she could say anything else, a portal of white and green energy opened up again and out came a green girl, with two others behind her came rushing in and slamming into the table. Garfield flew through the portal sending a beam of white energy from his Central Sword and quickly closing the portal.

Heaving he settled down into a chair as the green girl, a woman that looked like Cyborg and a guy that looked like the Raven's slid down the wall catching their breaths. All of the others had shocked looks on their faces as Garfield sheathed his sword and looked at the others still trying to catch his breath.

"There were at least about ten Destructanites there." He said as his Raven went over and held him tightly, he did the same while the three on the floor slowly recovered and stood up. The guy that looked like the Raven's had on black cloak and had black eyes with black hair. The woman that stood next to him looked like Cyborg just more female. She though had long black hair on her side of her human face; she stood taller than both of the two with her. The Green girl rubbed her lower back and stretched out her arms. Every guy in the room mouth dropped except for the one standing by her and the angel Beastboy. She wore a white skin tight tank top with a purple collar and had a pair of white skin tight shorts that went just above her knees where purple trimming as well. Her shoes were whitewas well with purple stripes going around them. She had long green hair that went down to her lower back and her green eyes shined in the light.

She was done stretching and was now looking at the shocked expression of the men in front of her. Garfield sensed her being a little afraid and embarrassed and stood straight up in his chair holding his Raven on his lap with his right arm around her waist. "This is Beast Girl, Ravor, and Cybora," he said motioning for them to get near.

Cyborg smiled and coming up on the right patted them all on the back, "Man good to see all of you and hey at least I don't have to give you guys nick names either." They all tried to smile at him and show that they were grateful to be here. Cyborg kept his hand on Beast Girls right shoulder still smiling. She was getting uncomfortable about this and Rose saw this. She went over to Cyborg and placed her hand around his ear and yanked him from the spot.

"Oww hey Rose this hurts!" he yelled.

"Ya whatever, just remember what Garfield and I said."

"What you two said wha…" Cybrog's right eye flashed in horror of what he had just done and tried to make up for it, "Oh Rose I didn't mean to… I mean I was just trying to be friendly and all…"

"Oh ya," she said making him sit on the far side of the table away from Beast Girl, "You sure were friendly alright."

Everyone in the room fell silent for a few minutes until Starfire made her way over to the newest alternates. "Hello," she said as she stuck out her hand to Beast Girl, "My name is Starfire, tell me have you been told about Central Universe and why you have been brought here?"

"Come on Star," Raven said getting off of her Beastboy's lap and making her way towards her, "They have just been rescued by Garfield, I doubt they know what is going on."

Cybora smiled and laughed, "Oh don't worry, your Beastboy here just touched us with his sword and we instantly know what's going on now."

Raven and the others in the room looked at Garfield as he began to change back to human form. A flash of white light happened and Garfield now just wore his normal clothing of a white shirt and shorts. He stood up as Wonder Girl did as well, her face showed her irritation and she was going to let him have it for making her and her team wait for them to know, instead of just using his sword. But before she could he lifted his hands in the air to tell her to calm down and just listen to him.

"It is better for I to tell you then put the information in your head with the sword," he said putting his arms down, "You wouldn't have asked questions and questions are important for you. It was just the situation that we were in that I had to hurry and explain what was going on."

Beast Girl, Cybora and Ravor nodded to his answer as did everyone else. Cyborg however was still counting of how many meals he will have to prepare and let out a rather loud sigh. "BB," he said using his old friend's nickname, "How many alternates are going to be here once you assembled your team."

Ravor raised an eyebrow and looked at the towering male version of his Beast Girl. It was really weird. This Beast Boy was larger than even his alternate. He was at least an inch taller than his friend Cyborg, but wasn't as bulky, however he still looked very stern and had qualities of being one of the greatest leaders ever. Even though he has just met him moments ago, he was impressed and inspired by Garfield's leadership. But he had one question that just appeared in his head.

"What is this team that you speak of?" he asked, worrying he already knew the answer.

"A team of Beast Boy's and Beast Girls," Garfield responded looking at him with his stern look, "Versions of me will team up along with our friends and we will face this enemy head on and free our brothers and sisters."

Ravor nodded understanding what he was saying. Rose however was clearing her throat causing Garfield to look at her. "Garfield I think that we should move to a different room," she said standing up walking towards the hallway, "It's way too crowded in here, let's go to the monitoring room."

Garfield nodded and led the group out of the kitchen and down the huge hallways. A flash of white light happened causing everyone to cover their eyes as Garfield went to his Light Angel form. Cyborg grunted and walked beside him as they walked to the monitoring room.

"Mind giving us a warning next time Gar," he said.

"Sorry Vic, it's just that I'm so used to doing that around the Central Beings who don't mind it that I sometimes forget that Outers don't have the same eyes as them."

Red Beast Boy rubbed his eyes while walking and bumped into Beast Girl. "Oh sorry about that," he said walking beside her.

"It's not a problem," she said in a whisper.

They were behind everyone that no one but Red Beast Boy could here. He looked at her with a look like a caring brother would give and placed his left hand on her shoulder, his alternate was right of how he told the other guys to control themselves or else they would feel the furry of him. He treated her like a sister and now Red Beast Boy understood why, it felt so natural that he would do anything to keep her safe. "Hey," he said in a whisper so no one could here but her, "Don't worry I'm like the other guys, you don't have to be shy around me. You're kind of like a sister to me anyways, so if you need anything you can talk to me ok."

She nodded as they continued the never ending hallway, she was quiet for a very long time and Red Beast Boy had to do something about it. "So is this just your team or are there more?" he asked.

"There's two more," she said a little louder this time, "Robyn and Sunfire, we were separated from them during the attack of those horrible creatures."

"Don't worry," Red Beast Boy said patting her on the back, "You'll see them again."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug so no one noticed. Ending it she continued to walk beside him. "Thanks brother," she said in a whisper again still smiling.

They soon entered a room that was light and had multiple images of universes in it. They were amazed to see all of these universes that they began to walk around looking at them. Garfield's chest however started to shine light as the three circles began to glow. Everyone looked at him as he opened a portal of white and green energy.

"A version of me has been able to elude the enemy and I can sense them waiting for something," he said that last part a little confused, "This is strange, its coming from the universe were Hybrid Beast Boy was." Cyborg told him about his nicknames and he thought it was a great idea, so that they could keep track of which one was which. He even mentioned about giving him a nickname and Cyborg said that he was going to call him Light Beast Boy, he decided it was a good idea and agreed with it just for now.

"I need to investigate this," he said walking towards the portal, he turned around and extended his right arm and his hand held two grey stones, "Red Beast Boy and Beast Girl, take these they'll protect you from being captured by the enemy and will ensure you don't cross into their portals."

They both nodded and toke the stones, "Everyone else will stay here for the moment as we search of who is causing this. Remain here and wait."

The three walked through the portal and it closed behind them, Light Raven (Which is what Cyborg nicknamed her now) went over to a universe and touched it. It grew bigger and bigger until it showed an image of the three Changelings standing on an island in the middle of the ocean.

The three looked around the sandy beach trying to find what was there. They came up empty as they circled the island the second time.

"There's nothing here," groaned Beast Girl flopping on the sand.

"I can't smell a thing," Red Beast Boy said in blood hound form.

"Then were missing something," Light Beast Boy said pulling out his normal angle sword, "There has to be something on this island."

"Or someone," came a deep voice behind them.

Whirling around the three were greeted by Hybrid Beast Boy with his scaly green arms crossed around his chest. "So you are my alternates huh," he said uncrossing his arms, "How come I got the short end of the stick and ended up looking like a freak while you all look fine."

"Brother," Light Beast Boy said with his sword still in his hand, "How did you escape?"

"Escape!" he roared with laughter, "I didn't escape, Destructis is a true friend and is helping me with my powers, I don't want to escape. He told me that you were building yourself an army to over throw the most powerful beings in all the universes and try to rule them all."

"A, he lied to you dude," Red Beast Boy said turning back to human.

"He wouldn't lie to me!" he roared, "Now no more talk only fight!"

"I won't fight you brother," Light Beast Boy said sheathing his sword.

"That makes one of us," Hybrid Beast Boy said as he closed in.

Red Beast Boy changed into a red gorilla and charged at the bigger version of him, locking arms with one another. Red Beast Boy was suspecting him to be strong, but once they were in a stalemate he was already being pushed back. Beast Girl went in as a lioness and pounced on the back of the tough scaly male version of her. Hybrid Beast Boy swung his arms up carrying Red Beast Boy with him and then he threw him into Light Beast Boy. He then reached behind his back catching Beast Girl by the tail. Pulling forward he brought her to the ground and was about to step on her right leg, but was stopped when Light Beast Boy (In an armored Triceratops form) came plowing into him.

He drove Hybrid Beast Boy into the ground and then changed into a huge snake, coiling around him. Red Beast Boy turned into some dragon and came running at them as Hybrid Beast Boy got up and tried untangling himself. He was then let go and then punched in the stomach causing him to recoil back at the hit. Beast Girl then came in as a chimera and head butted him with her lion and goat head.

Staggering back Hybrid Beast Boy recovered himself and let a torrent of fire at the trio, who dodge the attack by jumping to the sides. "My turn!" he roared, as he rushed at Beast Girl who changed into a jaguar and tried to avoid his attacks. However though when she felt him punch her rear left leg, she heard a crack and let out a painful roar as she crashed down on the sand.

He stood over her and was about to move on to the other two, but was stopped when he heard a massive roar and saw a red T Rex come barreling towards him. Having no time to react he was hit by the creatures massive tail and was sent flying into the ground about a ten yards away.

"Didn't you know hurting girls; in this case your sister isn't nice." Red Beast Boy growled.

"Red Beast Boy," yelled Light Beast Boy, "Get her to safety, I'll open up a portal for us and I want you to help me get her out of here."

"Oh come on man," Red Beast Boy said, "We got him were we want him, let's take him back with us."

Just as he said that Hybrid Beast Boy let out a roar and charged at them. "A… X that let's get out of here!" Red Beast Boy yelled as he reverted back to human form and with Light Beast Boy's help they carried Beast Girl through the white and green portal. Hybrid Beast Boy was so close, but not close enough as the portal closed in front of him as he was bringing his tight fist down on it, he was mere feet from it when it disappeared. Letting out a roar he opened his own portal that was green with white in it as well. He went through it with a smile though knowing full well that soon he'll get his rematch.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for following me with my stories guys and please review that makes me happy when you do. And for those who are wondering if the Beast Boy from Father and Daughter the answer is yes. I'm just trying to figure where and how I'm going to put him in, he was though featured in the epilogue of the last chapter in Father and Daughter if nobody noticed. Please Review!

Chapter 3: Battle at Titans Tower

The three versions of Beast Boy came out of the portal, two of them supporting Beast Girl as she limped in on her good foot. Light Beast Boy toke immediate action and summoned a chair out of the ground, thanks to the tower they could call upon things just by thinking of them and asking the tower.

"Sit here," he said as the rest of the team came around them, "You need to be healed; your left ankle is broken." He toke off his white gloves and kneeled down, he touched her left leg lightly as his eyes turned white. A few gasps came out from the others who have not seen their Beast Boy or Beast Girl demonstrate this power. Within a few seconds his eyes turned to normal and he stood up. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Ya," she said rubbing her ankle, "Thanks, but I would have felt better if we didn't get our butts kicked, next time will get him."

"You are so stubborn at times," Ravor said as he came up to her and toke a piece of her hair in her face and pushed it back behind her ear, "You need to be more careful Garlean."

"You think you're stubborn, HA!" Red Raven said as stood by Red Beast Boy, "Miss Hybrid over here wouldn't shut up about how she could help you guys save her Gar. But Cyborg kept telling her that he couldn't open a portal like Beast Boy's can."

"Wait," said Red Beast Boy, "First off, how can you do that and second how did Light Beast Boy heal Beast Girl?"

"There are still a lot you don't know about our powers," he said walking to another universe and clicked on it, "And even I haven't discovered the full potential of our powers."

"Well that's cool then," Beast Girl said standing up, "We could help each other realize our full potential."

"Beast Girl, you shouldn't be standing yet!" Ravor said beside her, his face tightening, "You should sit back down and rest."

"I'm fine Ravor," she said waving him off, "You need to stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Light Beast Boy seemed way too involved in what he was doing, while the other guys huddled together and started laughing lightly while the girls watched how this would go down.

"Ahhh why are you so stubborn," Ravor said getting in her face.

"Why are you so worried about me all the time," Beast Girl said to him, getting up in his face to, he stood a little taller than her, but their eyes still met in a stalemate.

"Why am I so worried well let me think," he said looking in her eyes, "You are reckless, you don't care how bad your condition is when you get hurt and you always question me!"

She smiled at him raising her left eye brow, "Well since I'm your girlfriend isn't it my job to question you?"

"That's not the point," he said getting a little closer to her face, "You need to stop being so stubborn and think about the situation a little."

"You and I both know that's not going to happen," she said, "I'm always unpredictable like how this is going to end." Ravor was then surprised to find Beast Girl's lips on his with her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The girls smiled as the argument was resolved as the guys stood there with blank looks on their faces. That was not what they suspected to happen. Light Beast Boy made a coughing sound to get everyone's attention as the image of the universe he was looking at went back to a smaller size.

"Prepare yourselves," he said, "Another Beast Boy was successful in eluding the Destructanites for more than a day. That is the reason why I got Red Beast Boy and Beast Girl, you both managed to elude them, now let's save this one."

**On the island that held a T shaped tower**

It was night at the Titans Tower, as a portal of black energy appeared a few hundred yards away from the tower. A yelling could be heard from it as a large black scaly creature came out of it and hit the ground sending up dirt. He had a Werewolf's body with a long snake like tail that ended with a scorpion's stinger. His legs were big and strong and resembled that of centipedes but he only had two legs unlike the centipede that had hundreds. His arms were covered in quills and his hands had five long black narrow claws. The head of this beast was a snake's head that had two red eyes.

He grunted lifting himself up as his team mate walked through the portal and closed it. Its body resembled that of black ape and its head was an elephants head with two big 10 foot long red tusks. Looking down at his team mate he smirked, "That's what you get VenomClaw for pulling me in one of your ridicules ideas," he said pounding his chest.

"At least it worked Warcry," he said getting up, "The authority's just thought we were stupid and decided to let us go."

"You're the only one who is stupid VenomClaw," he grunted passing by him, his steps shook the ground as he walked, "Do you even have a brain?"

"I have a brain Warcry," VenomClaw hissed, his steps didn't shake the ground as bad, "Or else we would still be in questioning."

"Whatever," Warcry said as they came to the door, "We wasted too much time and we need to get this Beast Boy."

Warcry slammed his right fist into the door and made it come off of its hinges along with part of the wall. He was about to enter, just when another portal opened up, this one was white and green.

Light Beast Boy flew out along with Red Superboy, Warcry flinched as he was hit right between the eyes by Light Beast Boy's right fist as VenomClaw was as well from Red Superboy. The two staggered back as they refocused to see sixteen others came out from the portal in their uniforms.

"Rrrrrr Light Angel Garfield," Warcry grunted, "You will be saved for the last Beast Boy we capture, but thank you for making our job easier by bringing those two Beast Boy's with you, wait one of them is a girl, whatever."

"Warcry and VenomClaw," Light Beast Boy said pulling out the Central Sword, "You two are still as dumb as always."

"Careful now Light Angel," VenomClaw hissed, "We know everything about you and we plan to finish your plans before they even begin."

"To bad you're wrong on that one weirdo," said a new voice.

Everyone looked towards the opened wall and saw a green Beast Boy with a red suit on with a white stripe going down the middle of his chest and on the sides as well. He was joined by another Raven who looked like the others, a Solstice as well, just that this one had tan skin and not the black misty skin her alternate had, a Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, The Ravager who wore the exact same armor as Rose and another Red Robin.

Warcry and VenomClaw stepped back a few feet as the teams merged into one. VenomClaw hissed as he started to calculate their odds of winning, "Warcry," he whispered, "There are twenty five of them and two of us. Now I know there just Outers, but they have 4 Beast Boy's with them, ah I mean 3 Boy's and 1 Girl, what do you suppose we do?"

Warcry was about to punch VenomClaw himself but restrained himself from doing so and let out a blow from his trunk. "We attack!" he roared as he charged towards the group.

"Titans Attack!" Light Beast Boy yelled charging in with his sword in hand. The others followed close behind him. Beast Boy turned into an eagle, Red Beast Boy turned into a tiger and Beast Girl turned into a mountain goat. They split up in two teams containing two Changelings in each team, Beast Girl, Ravor, Hybrid Raven and Rose went with the new group, as the others stayed together, they picked out there target and Light Beast Boy along with Red Beast Boy and the others attack Warcry as the others went to attack VenomClaw. VenomClaw was not happy being overwhelmed by Outers and this was just ridiculous. Everytime he was hit in the face and head butted by Beast Girl, while Beast Boy clawed at his face. He tripped over a rock and landed with a loud thud, while the others continued to beat on him.

Warcry was also having a hard time as he was dodging slashes from Light Beast Boy and Red Beast Boy. He also had to raise his right arm and left to block an attack from both Cyborg's sonic cannon. The Central Sword grazed his left elbow causing him to stumble back, only to have Starfire blast him with star blots.

VenomClaw looked over to see Warcry protecting himself from the women's attacks as he tried to dodge the others. VenomClaw took a hit at his jaw as a Beast Girl stood there in a gorilla form. Beast Boy in elephant form along with his Superboy and Wonder Girl rushed at VenomClaw, pile driving him into a boulder. He put his head down to his chest from the contact with the boulder and his breathing was shallow. The team assumed he was out cold and went to go assist the others. That was until they heard a roar and turned around to see VenomClaw's quills on his arms stick straight up glowing a bright red.

Light Beast Boy saw this and gathered his team up. "All Raven's," he shouted, "Put up a shield now!"

They all nodded and put up a shield of black energy around the team. Warcry hit the deck behind some large boulders to shield his size as VenomClaw roared once more sending his quills everywhere. The Raven's had a hard time keeping the shield up from the attack. Even with the five of them the attack was powerful and soon cracks started to appear. Light Beast Boy took immediate action and grew larger in his Angel form. Like he did to protect Red Beast Boy and Red Raven that day when Destructis attack them, he enclosed the entire group around his wings as the shield gave out from the attack.

The Quills bounced harmlessly off of the armor and sprayed across the battle field, one quill though found its way into Warcry's bottom causing him to roar with pain as it hit him. Turning around he walked straight to VenomClaw with his fists balled. VenomClaw had stopped his attack when he heard Warcry roar and got ready for a beating from him. But before he could the 3 Beast Boy's and Beast Girl came running towards them. Beast Boy took the form of a phoenix, while Red Beast Boy took the form of a large ape, Beast Girl changed into a huge lioness and Light Beast Boy turned into an armored Griffon.

Beast Boy flew over them, as Red Beast Boy was on the right and Beast Girl on the left of Light Beast Boy. They looked terrifying as a team as they looked at a shocked Warcry and VenomClaw. "You two should probably get out of here," Light Beast Boy said taking a step forward.

"You dare tell a Central Being to leave," Warcry said.

"Were beaten Warcry," VenomClaw said as he opened a portal up, "Stop being a fool, were outnumbered and do not have enough power to take on 4 Beast Boy's. Yes I know one of you are a girl but whatever." He stepped through the portal with Warcry glaring at him, he sighed though and followed.

Now the portal was closed and the Changeling's back in human form the rest of the team came over to them. Beast Boy had a grin on his face but had a question in mind, "Hey you guys are my alternates that's cool," he said with a grin, "But a… what just happened?"

"You'll find out," Light Beast Boy said opening up a portal, "But first you'll need to be somewhere safe, come with me."

They all nodded and walked through the portal together as one huge team.

**Back in Hybrid Beast Boy's universe**

The hulking creature known as Hybrid Beast Boy stood on the roof of his former home at night. He despised this place and everyone that was in it, he knew if they found him they would try to capture him, but this time though he wouldn't hold back this time as he has done for the past year. "Huh, I'm back where it all started," he said folding his arms and spreading his wings out, "They treated me like a monster and blamed me for the attack on WatchTower. I hate them, I hate them all." He said growling.

"If they treat me as a monster I will show them the error of their ways, but first I need to get rid of a problem first," he said glaring off in the distance as a squad of boats and helicopters approached the tower, they had the symbol that all knew, "First I must defeat Deathstroke and then I will take care of my alternates."

Unfolding his arms he grinned and let out a roar of fire at the approaching villain. Seeing multiple of boats and helicopters explode he continued his attack causing more of them to explode.

At the base of the tower a portal of green and white energy opened up to reveal the huge team of heroes. Red Beast Boy looked around as the portal closed and raised an eyebrow. "A Lighty, I think you took us to the wrong place."

"I sensed something wrong and redirected our portal to come here." Light Beast Boy said.

"Ok," Cyborg said, "But where is here."

They all froze as they heard a roar and looked up to see a figure falling down to them. Everyone got in a fighting stance as the figure landed to the ground and spread his massive wings. All who knew who he was eyes went wide.

"Beast Boy," Hybrid Raven said in shock.

He looked at her and he flinched, "Raven?" What are you doing here and with them!" he growled.

"Beast Boy please understand, you must come back with us your being deceived," she pleaded.

"What? No I'm not you are being deceived Raven," he growled, "You are with my alternates who wish to rule the universes!"

"Yo Hybrid Beast Boy," Rose said butting in, "Are you seriously thinking that she is being deceived? Look at who you are with!"

"Silence!" he hissed, "Hmmmm Hybrid Beast Boy. No you can just call me Hybrid for now on. Thank you for the new name."

"Beast Boy stop this can't you see that you are being lie to!" Hybrid Raven yelled.

"I see that not only did you not try to help me," he said baring his fangs, "But now you are around them!"

"Come on guy," Cyborg said stepping closer to him, "Do you think that you can take us all on?"

"I don't think, I know." He finished with a hiss.

"Ha I like to see you try, come on do you real…" Cyborg was cut off as another hiss and growl came from the left side of them.

"Like I said before I know I can beat you." Hybrid said as another one of him appeared by the group.

"What the… is that an alternate!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No," Hybrid said as his form spit into another one, "It's all multiplying myself."

"Wait you can do that?" Beast Girl said looking at the new copy, "That is so… cool! That means that we can do it as well."

"Hahaha," Hybrid said laughing, "You do not know the skill? How surprising."

Seeing she just been insulted she was going to morph into something, but was stopped as Red Beast Boy changed into the exact same thing Hybrid was. He snarled earning a few shock looks from the others when he changed. "You and me, right here right now."

Hybrid shrugged and looked at both of his duplicates, "Deal with the others, the red one of me is mine."

Nodding both began to attack the team as Red Beast Boy rushed past them heading towards Hybrid.

"Red Beast Boy no, stay as a team," Light Beast Boy yelled.

But that didn't work as he was now with along the rest of the team, fighting the duplicates. Red Beast Boy charged raising his fist in the air to collide with Hybrid's face. Hybrid though meet the attack with his own fist, once both made contact a sound wave was sent forth as both opponents staggered back.

Red Beast Boy hurried and recovered and flew straight at Hybrid, tackling him in the process. They both rolled around on the ground as they both dealt blows to each other's bodies. Hybrid somehow managed to get out of the struggle and kicked Red Beast Boy in the side, however though his foot was caught in the others hands and he was then thrown in some bushes. Recovering quickly he back flipped in the air and landed a few feet away from his opponent with a thud.

Snarling Hybrid unleashed a blast of fire at the Red version of himself. Red Beast Boy reacted to this by slamming his hands together causing an enormous clap to ring out making the fire dissipate in the air. Hybrid crossed his arms together making an X shape as the sound wave pushed him back.

"This is getting irritating," he snarled, "Why do you continue to fight when you know you cannot win."

"Shut up!" Red Beast Boy yelled as he charged at him.

Hybrid instantly brought his right fist to his head, just to have it blocked by his red version, but that is what he wanted him to do as he brought his right knee into his gut. Red Beast Boy gasped for air as he was then back handed by Hybrid's left hand to the head. He fell to the ground a few feet away and groaned as he tried to reclaim himself. Hybrid strolled over to him and placed his right foot on his chest, pushing down in the process.

"You simply do not understand this form," he grinned ear to ear, "You think by turning into it that you would be able to defeat me, well your wrong." He brought his face down a little more to him, "Do you know that I have been this way for over a year now. I have been able to fully master this form and its ability's, because this is who I am now, a monster, a freak, a snarling beast!"

Red Beast Boy was then beaten by Hybrid as he laid there defenseless, but he didn't revert back to his normal form, for if he did he would have been seriously injured. But the beating ceased as Hybrid now saw that his duplicates and the heroes fight an army of robot soldiers.

"About time he got here," Hybrid said as he kicked his alternate one last time in the stomach, "You are not my target. No my target is the person who made my life like this!" he hissed as he walked through the battle."

Deathstroke was fighting Nightwing (Who has now just recently arrived out of the tower with Cyborg and Starfire), he was losing badly as Deathstroke cut his chest with his sword. "Nightwing," Deathstroke said, "This is very disappointing, I thought that since you changed your name you would be a worthy opponent, but I guess I was wrong, your friend Beast Boy would have…" he never got to finish his sentence as a wave of pain came from his gut. Looking down he saw five long white claws stick out of him with his blood dripping off of them. Everyone gasped as the battle ceased when Hybrid brought Deathstroke up and brought his claws out quickly turning him and sticking them back in as he now faced him.

"You monster," Hybrid said through clenched teeth, "You ruined my life, now I will ruin yours!"

Bringing his left hand up he exposed his claws as he was about to slash at Deathstroke to finish him once and for all. But it never happened as Beast Girl tackled him in tiger form causing him to loss his grip on Deathstroke. Hybrid quickly got her off of him as he tried to get back to Deathstroke to finish the job. But one of Deathstrokes's minions got him and was bringing him away from the battle. Hybrid was furious as he tried to smash the robot minion. But failed to do so as he was tackled by both Superboy's and held to the ground.

"Hold still!" one of the Superboy's yelled, "We don't won't to hurt you."

"Then you are cowards!" Hybrid said as he rose up on his feet and grabbed both Superboy's, flinging them to the sides, "You all ruined my plans, next time though you won't be so lucky."

Spreading out his wings, his duplicates merged back with him as he opened a portal of white and green at his right side. Hybrid Raven ran towards him to try and stop him, but he had already gone through and was gone.

Red Beast Boy limped to them, now in his human form. Red Raven and Cyborg both ran over to him and Red Raven placed his right arm over her shoulder as Cyborg did the same. "Man," Red Beast Boy said as looked at everybody, "What did I miss."

The Beast Boy that was just rescued raised an eyebrow and looked at the destroyed robots and some of the fires. "Well first of all," he responded, "What is going on here?!"

**There you go my third chapter to the Central Universe. Now here is a brief summary of the next one called Authority.**

** When the team of heroes returns home some issues need to be discussed with the new team. Also rules need to be set down for Red Beast Boy and everyone else as Light Beast Boy tries to control his team. Also will the new rescued Nightwing and his team cause problems for Light Beast Boy and the others over their obsession with Hybrid, that ends with Light Beast Boy showing them and everybody else who is in charge and who he was as the Central Army leader. And will Hybrid learn some new information as he eavesdrops on Destructis and Skyterror as they are talking to a creature that is the leader of the Destructanites and Engamorphs, "Oblivion." **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey sorry for not updating guys, I'm busy working on another story but even that is hard now with football and school going on so I don't know when my next update will be but I plan to get it down as soon as I have enough time. **

** Please forgive me about this, but I promise I'll be back soon. Please Review though I want your guys opinions about my story and what you think of the villains and alternate heros.**


End file.
